supermanrebirthfandomcom-20200214-history
Vohc
History Origin Vohc, also known as Vohc The Breaker, was one member of a pantheon of beings that existed within the Kryptonian belief structure. According to mythology, he was one of the children of Rao who after he created the universe, had given Vohc the important task of building as well as decorating the world of Krypton. His intended purpose was to create as many beautiful creations as possible thus turning Rao's jewel into a paradise. In those ancient times, Rao also created Flamebird and Nightwing; the former of the two was intended to destroy Vohc's creations in order to inspire him to make even greater feats. Since that time began an endless cycle of destruction and rebirth. It was then that Vohc met his fellow brother Nightwing who was denied the right to speak to the other gods as he was confined to the night where his mission was to destroy Rao's enemies. Feeling sorry for his brother, Vohc decided to forge a bridge between darkness and light in order to bring Flamebird and Nightwing together. As they did so, the two fell in love with one another instantly thus beginning the ancient romance in Kryptonian beliefs. Seeing this event, Vohc began his next greatest accomplishment which was the creation of his heart. However, it was then that Flamebird began her divine function and destroyed Vohc's newest creation. For the first time since creation, Vohc begged Flamebird to stop her act of destruction but she was relentless and succeeded in destroying her brother's heart whilst claiming that it would inspire him to greater acts. This act instead led to Vohc turning to much darker thoughts and he plotted revenge against his siblings for their perceived crime. Just as Flamebird had destroyed what he had loved, Vohc now intended to destroy everything she cared about. Thus, he created a spire of Sunstone crystals that held a great reserve of power and summoned Flamebird in the knowledge that she would destroy it. As she began her act with Nightwing present, the crystals shattered and instead struck Flamebird's love thus forever separating the two. As he began to fall into the depths of his insanity. Vohc gave himself the title of "the Breaker" and renounced Father Rao as well as the other Kryptonian gods. This rift led to Vohc becoming the first heretic within the pantheon and the original sinner in Kryptonian beliefs. New Krypton After the formation of New Krypton, Vohc once more became active and decided to get his vengeance against both Flamebird and her lover Nightwind. In this era, they were embodied by Thara Ak-Var and Christopher Kent. As part of his plans, Vohc took possession of Jax-Ur and used him as his avatar in order to accomplish his plans. In secret, Vohc in his guise as Jax-Ur created a secret laboratory in Iraq at the Ziggurat of Ur where he intended to create a replica of Rao that served him only. However, a vital element was needed which was the blood of Flamebird. Thus, Vohc used as a human guise of Dr. Pillings and manipulated Christopher Kent's genetic structure where he was aged into an elderly man. In order to save her love, Flamebird agreed to Dr Pillings desire for her blood which he used to infuse his Rao construct. Once unleashed, Vohc revealed his true form and his desire to get revenge on his "love" Flamebird and her love Nightwing. He intended to use Rao to bring about a rebirth of existence but according to his own design. Powers and Abilities *Coming Soon See Also *Vohc/Gallery Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Coming Soon In Other Media *Coming Soon Links *http://www.comicvine.com/vohc/29-69814/ Category:Villains Category:Kryptonians